Till the End of Life
by Kiya-Reed09
Summary: ZADR Zim gives Dib a choice rather to stay here on Earth or to go with him. But every path leads to disaster. I suck at summaries.


Kiya: This may be a little weird but bare with me. >)

Dib was tired of spying on Zim from just outside of his house and decided to take action into his own hands. He ran to Zim's house with top speed and just made it in one minute. (0.0 whoa look at him go!)

"This is it!" Dib said to himself. "The time to reveal Zim for who he really is, is now!" Dib was wearing his black trench coat, that he had for years, and his blue shirt with the neutral face in the middle. The scythe like hair had grown a little and was still wearing the glasses that made his eyes bug-out. He was now 17 years old and was the youngest 12th grader at Hi Skool, except for Zim. No one knew how old he was.

Dib had approached the garden gnomes with cation and expected them to attack, but instead they didn't do anything. This was very strange, for Dib, that the garden gnomes wouldn't attack him and he approached the front door. 'The garden gnomes should have attacked me,' Dib thought, 'What's Zim up to?' As he stepped on the porch he rang the door bell, half expecting to see the little robot Zim had to open the door. However to respond Dib's curiosity, the small porch disappeared from Dib's feet and he fell right straight down.

As Dib recovered from the fall he discovered that he was in the heart of the base, where Zim would practice his experiments on. As Dib began to walk out of the room, to hunt down Zim, he spotted something by the wall. It was dark to see who it was and the only light that remained on was in the center of the room. The shadow-like creature, that stood before himself, stepped into the light to reveal himself.

"Zim!" Dib yelled at the shadow. It was indeed Zim that stood before him in the light. Zim was taller than Dib now, but was still wearing the invader uniform. He wasn't skinny at the waist, like the Tallests were, but his claws were dagger like.

"Dib, I knew you would try to sneak in here so I was prepared." Zim said as he drew near to Dib, "As you can see, I'm done with this world so you can go now."

"How do I know that you're not lying so that you can take over the world?" Dib asked, a little confused and curious as well.

"This planet and all who inhabit it are too weak for the likes to defend itself from me." Zim replied as he turned on all the lights to show he wasn't lying. Sure enough everything was gone except for the walls and ceilings that were bare. "I knew you of all people would come here but my question is why?"

"You haven't been to school for a month so it seemed that you were up to something," Dib replied as he gazed his surroundings. "So why are you leaving?"

"I already answered that question Dib-stank," Zim said as he walked away from Dib and to another room. As expected, Dib followed him to the other room that held his ship. Gir was busy packing everything in it that he didn't notice them entering. They stopped so that they could finish their conversation. "Aren't you going to cheer now that you won, Dib-stick?"

"I want to know the real reason why you're leaving?" Dib yelled.

"This invasion, this mission, it was all a lie made by my superiors just to insult me," Zim replied waiting for Dib to insult him.

"So you're leaving to get revenge or something?" Dib asked, a little shocked to realize that all of this was a game created by some idiots who only ate snacks.

"No," Zim replied, "I'm leaving because there's no reason for me to stay."

"Yes there is!" Dib yelled, a little hurt now to hear this.

"What reason is there that I would want to stay on the mud-ball filth of a planet?" Zim asked coldly as he now turned towards Dib. Dib thought as the answers came to him. There was a thousand answers that could answer that question. Because of school, because of a new life he could start, because of him. Wait, where did that come from?

"I...don't know," Dib finally replied.

"And that's your answer for continuing to protect this place?" Zim asked as he came close to Dib. He too wanted to know the answer to this.

"Because this is my home!" Dib yelled.

"Your home that doesn't even you Dib?" Zim asked a little annoyed of the answer. "The place that people call you crazy, the place that would never believe you every time you stop one of my plans, the place that doesn't even except you? Hell even the family, you protect, would rather see you dead than here Dib! Don't you realize that no matter how hard you try no one here would except you!" Zim was now angry as he thought of this.

Even though Dib had surveillance in his lab, until Zim killed its power, he too, spied on Dib to see what plan he had. As the month was for packing everything he had he wanted to do a little pay back on Dib, before he left, and as he observed Dib's normal life, all he saw was pain. Dib's father never payed attention to him while his older sister, Gaz, started to beat the livin' daylights out of him. Though Zim never really knew how brothers and sisters acted on this planet, he could tell that this wasn't right.

Zim saw what pain Dib had to go through and even Dib knew this, but yet he had the nerves to say that this filthy planet was his home? Dib was still shocked after Zim's outburst and just stood there.

"But you except me," Dib replied as he looked up to Zim, who was now staring at him.

"I can say that you've become a worthy opponent to me," Zim replied. There was something else he wanted to say than that. Zim didn't think of Dib like an opponent anymore, but more of a friend, a brother, a lover. But Zim didn't know what to say about this to Dib. Would he too have these same feelings about him like Zim did for Dib? Or was he still the cold heartless enemy, Dib always protégée, to him?

"Is that what you still think of me, Zim" Dib's voice sounded hurt as he asked. Zim looked up to see Dib shedding tears. Why was he crying the younger-self, who hated Zim with a passion, would have asked. But Dib didn't hate Zim anymore. Years of fighting with him brought Dib more and more closer to Zim than he realized; until he wish that Zim's mission and Zim would still be here. However now realizing that Zim was leaving him, here alone with the planet he grew now to hate, became more hurtful than he realized.

Before Dib realized what happened, Zim walked up to him and held him to his chest. Dib was shocked at this but then melted to Zim's touch as he laid there. Being held by someone made him feel special and not anymore alone than he did. What really shocked him was that Zim bended down and kissed Dib on the lips. This would have made Dib scared but he returned the kiss to Zim. They could have stayed like this for hours if Zim didn't separate himself from Dib. Both claw-like hands were on Dib's shoulders.

"I'll give you a choice Dib," Zim said as he looked at Dib in the eye, "If you want to come with me now's the time to answer, but hear me now, what ever the choice you make there's a consequence at the end of each path. Choose wisely." Dib thought about it for a while. If he went with Zim than he wouldn't be alone anymore, but if he remained here, would he find someone who would except him? Dib didn't have anytime to think about the second choice, he wanted Zim and only Zim now and didn't care what consequence that choice was.

"I'll go with you Zim," Dib replied as he looked at Zim with sincere.

"Very well," was all that Zim replied, "Come with me then." Zim dragged Dib away from where they stood and ended up at the medic lab. Zim then grabbed a needle and stuck it into his veins.

"What're you doing!" Dib yelled in horror to see Zim to this. He saw Zim take out his blood, with the needle, very slowly until the needle was filled. His blood was light-green and looked less thick than human blood. Zim then whipped the needle point with a cloth and turned to Dib. He grabbed Dib's arm and rolled up the sleeve. "No!" Dib screamed and was now trying to get away from the needle, but was held down by the robotic arms from the ceilings.

"Stop squirming or I'll hit your hand!" Zim yelled at Dib, ashamed of him for being scared of a needle. Zim then stuck the needle into Dib and ejected all the blood into his bloodstream. When every drop of Zim's blood left the needle he pulled the needle out of Dib and released him.

"Why did you do that!" Dib yelled as he held the arm that was stabbed. Dib now felt light headed and woozy.

"My blood has a faster rate of change in anything its injected into." Zim replied with a smirk. "Your blood is now changing into Irken blood and what you're feeling is your body trying to fight back. After your human blood is replaced with Irken, you'll be able to live longer than the rest of the filthy humans that live here."

"But why?" Dib asked, in pain by the Irken blood and his body.

"I said that there was a consequence to what decision you make. In this case if you remained here you would have been alone forever and if you decided to come with me, this way, we'll be together. You not only living forever like me, but you'll have my blood running in your veins." Dib's body was still fighting the affects of Zim's blood for about 10 minutes until the pain ended and his body, now replaced with Irken blood, relaxed.

Dib didn't feel any different but felt a little weak and tired now. He was about to fall when Zim grabbed him and whispered, "It's time Dib." Dib felt completely safe again in his arms and fell asleep. Zim carried Dib from the room into the ship. He yelled for Gir to get in and to be quiet. Gir, noticing Dib asleep, decided not to enrage the both of them and decided to sleep by Dib. Zim pressed a few buttons to shrink the base and house into the ship and headed into space. Dib woke up in time to see them flying away from Earth. The view was amazing to Dib. Zim noticed Dib awake and set the ship into autopilot.

"Go back to sleep Dib," Zim cooed as he kissed Dib on the lips once more.

"I just wanted to see Earth for the last time," Dib replied as he turned back to the view. Both Zim and Dib stared at the planet. How could a planet filled with horrible people be so beautiful? A question that crossed not only Zim but Dib as well. They watch as the view of Earth became smaller to them.

"When do you think we could come back Zim?" Dib asked looking at his lover.

"Only time will tell Dib," Zim whispered. After a few hours of sitting together both Zim and Dib fell asleep into each others arms.

Fin

Kiya: This the end of my story. This turned out half bad than I expected. Please read and review. >)


End file.
